


Come Child

by type_username_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Everything, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_username_here/pseuds/type_username_here
Summary: Come child, come and seek me out.I am lost between books and string, but if you truly need me you can always find me among stepped on dreams and forgotten clues.orwhat if the Nogistune hadn't just disappeared? what if Stiles and it became something more? What if they became something less?





	Come Child

Come child, come and seek me out. 

You will find me in the dark corner of a ghost’s room. Among a boy’s stepped on dreams and forgotten clues. 

Do not fear waking me, for I sleep not, the images that plague me are far too real and closing my eyes would mean never waking, for I will be forever trapped inside of my own maze. 

 

So come child, come and seek me out, bring me a memory and I will recall a thousand for you. 

Ask me to tell you a story, oh please, beg me to tell you a story, I have a million. 

Of a boy who was far too naïve. 

Of a monster who wanted to watch the world burn. 

Of men and women who forgot their own names as reality and the imaginary pulled and pushed together, their screams and please echoing in lonely hallways. 

Of children who sat in pools of red and grandparents whose gnarled hands were covered in sticky crimson. 

None of it their own. 

 

Come to me child. 

Offer me your hand, and perhaps if you are oh so lucky I shall let you hold mine and pull me into the light to see what I have become. 

Not a monster, nor a man, nor a boy, not even the dead. I simply am. 

 

Come oh child and feel the tear tracks that clear away the dirt and grime. 

Taste the misery of a forgotten creature and the despair in which we dwell. 

 

Come to me child...please. 

For it has been so long since my shaking hands have touched skin, since my mouth has opened and formed words, since my mind has done anything but count in tens. 

 

Come to me child and I shall tell you a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so I know that this makes literally no sense but hear me out.
> 
> What if instead of the Nogistune being banished and essentially dying, the Nogistune tried to stay part of Stiles and the accidentally became one being, both Stiles and Nogistune.
> 
> I am a firm believer in the fact that everything that happens should have repercussions and also that Stiles has all of the creatures past memories.
> 
> If something doesn't make sense please let me know so that I can change it or explain it, because I just word vomited this at 11 o'clock at night.


End file.
